


Of Nuclear fire and the things it brought with it.

by SilentHunter



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentHunter/pseuds/SilentHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To all those that write or draw Hancock/Male SS stuff, this one is for you. Hope you enjoy.</p><p>A quiet, normal morning in Sanctuary Hills for the Sole Survivor and his husband Hancock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nuclear fire and the things it brought with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Long I've been reading all this few Hancock/Male SS without giving something back. This is the first time I publish so... Hope you enjoy. Also, english is not my native language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes made.

The sweet smell of sweat, the sound of the waters running down that little river behind Sanctuary, sunlight sneaks through one of the holes in the roof and falls on the Sole Survivor's eyes. He blinks once, twice before fully waking up. His blue eyes meet the light and he moves to a side, waking up Hancock. His hat is placed on the night table next to the bed and Sole reaches his companion and places a kiss on his bald head. "Morning sunshine", Hancock says and Sole smiles tightening his lips. Long forgotten are the memories of his wife, a woman he married confusing friendship for love. Before he knew it she was pregnant. Sole often wonders how his and Hancock's son would look like. You know, half of his flesh and blood and half of Hancock's flesh and blood, their son. It's a weird idea (not that he would like to have a son again) but he thinks the kid would grow up to be a pretty good looking guy, Sole smiles to himself.  
By now Hancock has left the bed and is stretching lazily. Sole can see his skin and the muscles wrapping tight the bones. Hancock may look weak but he's actually really strong, Sole has learned. He loves Hancock, dearly, deeply. He loves sitting with him on the couch, in their poorly built home of Sanctuary, and kissing Hancock's hands and face. He tells him everyday that he loves him and that he's beautiful. He loves the feeling of his skin and looking into his black, black eyes. He loves undressing Hancock to admire his body closely.  
Once he cursed the world, the war and the nuclear fire for taking away his life and everything he used to know, now he blesses them because after all he found Hancock.  
Sole finds himself falling asleep again until Hancock puts a hand on his chest and shakes him. "We've got things to do", he says as Sole opens his eyes and looks at him. There's a roof that collapsed last night, in the middle of a radstorm and there's a trip to Goodneighbor they still have to make. Sole gets up and takes Hancock's hand briefly before getting dressed. The gold around Hancock's finger takes his train of thoughts away from Sanctuary and deep into the past, into the church where he and Nora got married, to the moment he slid the ring down and said his vows. She looked so happy, he didn't know what he was doing. It was all very different when he gave that same ring to Hancock, both of them standing in the Old State House balcony (it had been Sole's idea to do it there, quite cheesy but he thought it was appropriate). Hancock looked at him with wide eyes and a confused face while his open hand held the golden ring Sole had placed on it. Sole couldn't find a way to say "marry me" or "spend the rest of your life with me" or something like that, instead he just looked at Hancock like he was about to say someone had died. Hancock understood but didn't put the ring on until later, when he finally realized Sole wouldn't change his mind.  
Now the General of the Minutemen and the Mayor of Goodneighbor share the same bed under the same roof, an alliance that although wasn't made for political reasons, benefits the Commonwealth in better ways than the Brotherhood or the Institute could have desired.  
Sole knew Maxson and the Prywden were doomed as soon as Hancock and Nick were called freaks, abominations. And the Institute, well, there was no need to explain that.  
Sole understood that the strength of the Commonwealth resided in the freedom of each man, much like it did in Goodneighbor, and that was one of the many reasons why he had fallen in love with Hancock, because Hancock also understood that.  
At first Hancock's chem use didn't appeal to Sole but soon he found out the ghoul was more than a junkie with high aspirations. Jet smoke wasn't the only thing coming out of Hancock's mouth, he spoke of freedom, of anarchy, of free will, of passing no judgement, of freaks and misfits united. Sole had never seen anarchy applied so well in real life. Yes, Goodneighbor had its flaws but still it was amazing.  
"Come on!". Sole woke from his thoughts. Hancock was already dressed and was waiting for him at the doorway. Sole approached him and put a hand on his face, Hancock looked at him amused. "Are you still asleep?", he asked. "Yeah, I must still be dreaming", Sole replied. Hancock snorted and Sole kissed him gently and slow. Hancock caressed Sole's jaw when the kiss was over. "Let's go", he said and Sole closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I live at http://mevaleverga.tumblr.com  
> Come visit.


End file.
